1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to back support vests and more particularly to a back support vest that provides improve weight distribution of heavy tactical bulletproof vests and backpacks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional tactical bulletproof vests are heavily weighted and significantly restrict the mobility of the user. In addition, the heavy weight of a conventional tactical bulletproof vest is unevenly distributed, which can cause numerous injuries that are associated with wearing a conventional tactical bulletproof vest including back and leg injuries. Furthermore, conventional tactical bulletproof vests fail to fully deflect and dissipate the impact of a bullet, shrapnel and/or other ballistic projection from the delicate spinal region.